


It only costed a ball of ice cream

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10319168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "I didn't eat a good ice cream since so long, sir... thank you!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 3: Arkham  
> Enjoy!

"Give me your ice cream!" Oswald, trembling, grabbed his tray and reached for the brute who was staring at him with anger and a decidedly unusual appetite.  
"And here it is-sir, sorry." He stammered, hoping that he was saved from his fury and, fortunately for him, the other smirked and began to eat greedily the huge ball of ice cream with his hands. Oswald sat looking around and immediately noticed the look of one of the detainees who was sitting a few meters away, watching him silently.  
"... I ask more ice cream for you too, if you want." Cobblepot smiled, hoping that the other wasn't going to rage. Nygma got up from his seat, grabbing his tray; he sat next to the dark haired and approached the no longer colored plastic rectangle where there was still ice cream in plain sight.  
"Take mine." he urged him, making the eyes shine.  
"Really, sir? Can I? "Edward gave him a small nod and noticed how, in a few seconds, the other grabbed the spoon and began to eat with a blissful expression on his face.  
Minutes later Cobblepot turned to his benefactor, giving him a smile of gratitude and, without thinking twice, stretched his arms to wrap him in a hug.  
"I didn't eat a good ice cream since so long, sir... thank you!"  
Edward's heart jumped for a short second. That smile, so pure and gentle, seemed to be a blessing in that total chaos.  
A small oasis of peace for the mind and, strangely, even the heart.  
And it only costed him a ball of ice cream!


End file.
